


Lost and Broken

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: She heard Dr. Garner call her broken and lost, and maybe she was that kid, but not anymore. She had everything she's been looking for right here. A Philindaisy fluff and May/Andrew angst. Basically, May and Coulson being MAMA bear and PAPA bear.





	Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another AoS fic, featuring our Philindaisy fam ofc! It's just something I wrote to pass the time so I hope you'll enjoy it.

May rolled her eyes as she turned away from the man speaking to her. If she had any other choice, she would have him thrown out of the base and contacted another person to help her kid. "Your job is to help Skye, not fix our broken marriage." May walked away to escape to the cockpit for a few moments of solitude.

Andrew immediately called out again which made her blood boil even more, "she's not even yours Melinda! You'd rather fix some broken and lost kid than our relationship?"

At that moment, Coulson appeared around the corner just as May stopped walking and faced her ex-husband. Before May could do anything, Coulson spoke up, "Dr. Garner, would you excuse us for a minute?" He did not wait for a reply and gently tugged on May's hand and led her away from Andrew.

"He's not worth it."

May looked pointedly at him and scoffed, "of course he's not worth it! I have no plans on getting back with him."

Coulson put his hands on her shoulder and smiled, "what I mean is, he's not worth your anger. I know how badly you wanna throw him out and how hard it is to be in the same place as he is, but we promised Skye we wouldn't leave her, right? And this is the only option we have."

May closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew Coulson was right but she would not let Andrew say such things about her pseudo-daughter.  _Their pseudo-daughter._

"But don't think I'm not gonna say anything after what he said." Coulson sighed and nodded as they went back to where Andrew was standing.

"Look, all I'm saying is that, I don't get why you're so invested in that kid Mel, she-"

May didn't think twice and slapped him hard that his face turned the other way, both men were shocked and Andrew looked back at her while touching his cheek, "talk about her like that again and that slap would be nothing compared to what I can do to you."

Andrew looked back from May to Coulson and raised an eyebrow, "are you threatening me?"

Coulson still felt irked about his presence on his base so he stood straight and looked at the other man seriously, "no Dr. Garner, we only want you to remember who is in-charge here. We are doing everything we can to make your stay here as pleasant as possible but if you blurt out another word about Skye, there will be consequences. We asked you to be here because agent May thinks you're the best in the field. So please, have some decency to behave accordingly."

With that, both senior agents walked away, leaving him silent.

Once they reached the door to the cockpit, Coulson enveloped May in a hug and sighed, "I know I said earlier that him being here is our only option but you can tell me if it's getting too much and I'll find another way to help our girl."

May relaxed in his embrace before she pulled away slightly to look at him, "I can handle it. This is my idea remember?"

Too focused on each other, they didn't hear someone approaching and they pulled away in surprise. They saw it was Skye and sighed in relief. However, they immediately noticed that something was off with her, "what is it Skye?"

Skye looked nervous and looked between the two of them, "I-uh, saw something a while ago?"

May and Coulson looked at each other confused, "care to elaborate?" May asked.

Skye took a step towards them and stared at her feet, "I was on my way out of the lab and I-I saw the two of you with Dr. Garner and I m-may have eavesdropped a bit?" She looked up with unshed tears on her eyes, "but I swear I didn't mean to I-just, I saw May slap him and thought that he said something that you didn't like and I just," she paused and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "not just for eavesdropping but also because you have to put up with him for me."

Coulson's heart broke for his daughter, despite the changes he had seen in her for the past year, Skye was still afraid that she's doing everything wrong and everything is her fault. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "no need to be sorry sweetheart." He looked at May and smiled sadly, "we're the ones who should be sorry that you have to see and hear that."

Skye pulled away then and looked at May, "but are you okay? If he said something about me, maybe he's right ab-"

May looked at her sharply, "no. It's his problem that he cannot understand that I care about you more than I care about him." May cupped her face and smiled, "I love you okay? And if that means putting up with my ex-husband then I'll do it. I don't care how long it takes for you to control your powers but I promise you that I will never leave you."

Skye didn't know she was crying until she felt May wiping away her tears. She hugged May so tight but the older woman did not complain instead relished on the feeling of contentment with her daughter in her arms. "Māmā, wǒ yě ài nǐ."

Coulson joined his little family and kissed both the top of their heads as he sighed in contentment, "I love you guys too."

May snorted, "who said we love you?"

Skye laughed, still sandwiched in her parents' embrace. She heard Dr. Garner call her broken and lost, and maybe she  _was_  that kid, but not anymore. She had everything she's been looking for right here.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at them, "oh that's how you want it then," he tightened his embrace and tickled them both before they escaped his arms and moved as far away from him as possible.

Mother and daughter looked at each other before Skye looked at Coulson, "this is war!"

They continued with their tickle fight not caring about the weird looks and snickers the other agents gave them. It was a rare sight to see that the most serious agents they have on base are goofing around and spending their time having fun. Dr. Garner stood in the corner finally realizing the reason why May and Coulson cared so much about the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please check out my other AoS fic 'Not Going Anywhere' if you want another fam fluff. Please leave me a review and send me your thoughts.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
